Gracious Moments
by ArcherHana
Summary: Moments in the long life of Unohana Retsu, compressed into 100 words or less. Contains spoilers for the latest manga chapters.
1. Temptation

**Temptation**

In the end, it is his own fault: he should not have tempted Isane. He should not have tempted _me._

Earlier today, I crushed her attempt to visit the sweet shop: we had just lunched. It seemed effective, until _he _emerged and enticed us with sweet flavours, alluring colours and expectant voice. I can excuse Isane for cracking beneath his weight. What I would never forgive were my own thoughts. It angered me enough to eye the wooden rod – too weightless, but suitable for now – rip the banner, turn around and not waste any more time.

'Kote!'


	2. Enjoyment

**Enjoyment**

What an appalling group. This is a disgrace for what the Division stands for: superiority in swordsmanship, unbeatable in every fight, pleasure in battle.

Now, they merely swing their limbs, not caring at all for strategies, elegance and etiquette. This is not the enjoyment I meant. This is not the Division I have created.

Every time a member of said Division enters, I will ready my smile and words and show them what I mean with _enjoying a fight_.

Winning by using everything at your disposal is simple, but winning with dignity, tactics and complete domination is something entirely else.


	3. Blame

**Blame**

It saddens me to see it in such a worrisome state, constantly mourning, forever in pain. So different when it clashed with the nodachi in my hand.

The fault lies with me. No Zanpakutou should ever be allowed to be in this state.

Distant words grunted by the soutaichou – no, _former _soutaichou – and my own, humming nodachi contradicts me. But I quickly push them away and focus on the ragged, screeching blade in front of me.

I will fix this, no matter what prices I must pay.

Wait just a little longer, and you will be free again.


	4. Speculations

**Speculations**

This is a very demanding field.

There will always be room for improvement, contrasting ways to approach a challenge, different methods to enrich this new form of Minazuki.

It grants me purposes. It denies my mind to go numb. It forces me to keep improving myself.

Had I not mastered every way of the sword – being on the top – would I be where I am now? Would these stimulations grant me the same bliss that could chase away dark, harmful thoughts? Would I have grown to cherish my new Division, my new colleagues and my new Minazuki?


	5. Stubborn

**Stubborn**

I arched my back again. Carrying it in the usual manner – in my left hand – would be highly impractical. Hanging it around my shoulder would result in shifting the scabbard and rope very often.

...Yes, I was absolutely certain of this.

I rushed through another doorway, but immediately choked and would have tripped if my chest wasn't already familiar with the bruises.

I brought the culprit to eye-level. The poorly disguised amusement remained.

Very well, let us try your way.

After repositioning it, I spun around and passed the narrow path again.

Her smugness twitched my left eye.


	6. Competition

**Competition**

Long, flowing tresses, nodachi casually gripped in one hand, drooped eyes fixated at the opponent.

_Me. _

Apprehension squeezed the breath away from my chest and froze my body.

But it was only my over-imagination. The amusement in the large, blue eyes brought relief to my heart and the empty hands calmed my mind.

Her stance didn't ready her for physical combat. Hands brushed against places where blades could be hidden. She eyed Minazuki with a mischievous glint and tilted her head, her braid caressing her chest, one eyebrow subtly raised.

Hmm...exclusive use of Kidou?

I accept your challenge.


	7. Submission

**Submission**

I bent to that man – to that jumbled crowd – the terms on my favour, but bowed down still. I heeded this nodachi. She presented an objective to prevent me from yanking at the chains, tumbling down to even darker places, since nothing pleasured me – mattered to me.

Brought to my knees by a mere, nameless child. I would have lost everything for the very first time if I hadn't taken drastic measures, if he hadn't hold himself back: my life... all my knowledge in swordsmanship... and my title.

Yet... I am content.

I am smiling.

Truly.


	8. Lounge

**Lounge**

I rolled against the softness and ran a hand over the slime. I never understood why patients found this a horrifying experience. The heat comforted me, the sticky substances revitalized me and the softness soothed my mind.

Resting in here eased everything. Perhaps I should sleep here, today. It had been a very tiring day, and I was forced to neglect her these past few days. My new... sensei sabotaged every attempt for a peaceful collaboration – but I needed to remain calm and kind.

For my patients' sake.

For my nodachi's sake.

For both _his_ and my own sake.


	9. Kimono

**Kimono**

Lips purse and eyes narrow.

No matter in what fashion I wrap myself around, the throat remains exposed. A scarf is out of the question, and an additional kosodo will be ridiculous: it _will_ turn too many eyes to my neck – exactly what I want to prevent.

Surely I have not overlooked anything that can mask this... persistent problem without looking like a complete fool.

...It seems I will spend another evening away from festive activities. At least Minazuki will be pleased to have my presence in her abode.

Again.

...I must do something about this growing habit.


	10. Comfort

**Comfort**

My loyalty laid with the soutaichou. I obeyed every order. I only questioned a decision when I thought it was absolutely needed and even then, I would not argue against his arguments.

We were not friends. We were remote colleagues, unemotional peers. I participated in his tea demonstrations, he humoured me by coming to every health examination.

I suspected he turned to his own Zanpakutou when in conflict. Or his fukutaichou.

I wished I could depend on my own Zanpakutou. She soothed me, revitalised me, but rarely would I feel completely at ease.

I doubted that would ever happen.


	11. Captive

**Captive**

It isn't entirely her fault, yet I project my hollowness into this sword on my lap. The blood-soaked cloth in my hand stains the blade further. Yet, the sluggish movements don't stop, eyes not searching for a clean fabric. It will be pointless: my body refuses to waste any more energy. It seems even my body is chained now. My spirit connected to this sword, my thoughts not allowed to be executed – the group will surely punish me – resulting in my mind trapped into emptiness.

Now, even my body is worn out.

Aah... I want to be free.


	12. Wrath

**Wrath**

I felt the raging warmness. The three, unfortunate captains were being scolded. I was relieved the consequences were only this rising temperature, and a _very _long sermon. I once carelessly discarded the haori – it had become too bloodied, and it reeked of unpleasant odours – and returned only clad in blackness. I was too apathetic and bored, then, and ignored the whispers alarming me of the furious presence.

The confrontation resulted in a long, destructive battle. I quickly healed my own wounds, but the soutaichou still had several diagonal slashes on his chest – the healer arrived too late.


	13. Snuggle

**Snuggle**

This... sight in front of me tempted me. Fur now devoid of dirt, blood and wounds when he was brought to me. I did my best to refrain my body from leaning even closer, fingers stroking the warm hide, hand petting the fox-headed face, hugging the fluffy form. I inhaled this unique scent that wasn't human, peered at the fur, dreaming of woolly, comfortable things. I wanted to hear the soft, content purr, feel soft paws caressing me, that giant fuzzy form swallowing me whole.

I sighed contently – I absolutely adored this!

'Ah...Unohana-taichou? Could you stop...cuddling me, please?'


	14. Wounded

**Wounded**

There was something in her mouth, something that didn't belong there. I heard peculiar, high-pitched noise. A part of me dreaded what she had hidden for me. It was illogical – Minazuki wouldn't be so careless. Large, oval lips slowly parted, releasing the poor captive.

The silent _plop _of the frail body falling to the ground surprised me. I bent down. It was healed enough to not be in danger. It was in shock, even if Minazuki was very gentle, trying not to distress the small bird.

A genuine smile appeared, and I petted the large, grinning face.


	15. Wonder

**Wonder**

What a pleasant coincidence. I wished this was a mixed section: I would've enjoyed a jovial, yet polite conversation with the soutaichou and his loyal fukutaichou. Both were very interesting. I glanced around the empty water surrounding me and sighed. No need to be crestfallen – my purpose for sitting here was to rest my mind.

I quickly opened my eyes when I heard surprised and shocked cries – some familiar voices belonging to fukutaichous, even a taichou – before the sliding door closed with a loud _bang. _

What startled me more was the low snicker and a suppressed, ashamed moan.


	16. Recruit

**Recruiting**

I was disappointed. I had hoped the leader of that bunch of... _nobodies _would be a challenge. I could beat him in battle. The consequences may be disastrous to Soul Society, and my flawless skin may become scarred, but I would win. The full strength of my sword, combined with my kaidou and swordsmanship would overpower his flaming sword, heat and dead army. But the problem was his subordinates. They would come to his aid. I couldn't defeat them all.

I prepared to leave this temperamental man. But his interesting proposal stopped me, the terms very favourable to me.


	17. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

She carefully raised the hot cup with a mumbled _thank you_. I smiled and returned to cradle my own. We both remained silent: her mind was still wrapped around her dream and I felt no need to talk. Even now, after the cup had grown cold, I couldn't forget the distant images, mingled with my imagination and in-depth analysis of every detail.

No matter what I did, I couldn't relief these unpleasant images. Not even tea helped. Not even Minazuki soothed me.

I wished my worst dreams had attacking foods as the deadly monsters. The nights would become bliss.


	18. Antic

**Antic**

Bokken clashed and a heavy cane thumped against the floor with every wrong movement. I quietly sat beside Ukitake-taichou, his large, perplexed eyes amusing me and declined the quivering cup offered by the flamboyant taichou. I ignored the shocked gazes of the other spectators.

My mischievous smile widened.

I patiently waited for the match to end. The soutaichou demanded the next one, disappointed at the lack of techniques, finesse and dignity. I volunteered. Ignoring the offered bokken, the splash of spilled sake and frightened and confused gasps, my eyes bored straight at the soutaichou's, aching fingers already caressing Minazuki.


End file.
